


Podfic: Style

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gangnam Style, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of my own work "Style".</p><p>
  <i>Ko doesn't like *that* song about his hometown until Yashiro gives him a bit of a reason.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Style

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Style](https://archiveofourown.org/works/522595) by [mmmdraco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco). 



Download: [MP3](https://www.box.com/s/xvle9ep3hrnp1mmazotr)

(Streaming available at the download link.)

**Author's Note:**

> The portions of PSY's "Gangnam Style" sampled within this work are used without permission.


End file.
